


A Lifetime of You and I

by demishankwrites



Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowbarry Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: A lifetime with this man, was truly and wondrously what I wished for since he got my heart skipping a beat.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Snowbarry Week 2019





	A Lifetime of You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's been months since my last update and I apologize for that uwu. Anyway, here's my entry for simplysnowbarry's Snowbarry Week 2019. Enjoy reading!!

Her heart was beating fast, the large wooden doors were slowly being opened.

She tries to steady her breath, thinking of calming things.

_The smell of a brand-new book._

_The savory taste of her favorite double mocha espresso._

_The fall of snowflakes on the ground._

_The gentle ripples in the sea._

_Him._

She shakes her head, face flushing red.

_He is not calming. He’s annoying like a broken tune which ironically is comparable to my singing voice. He’s cocky, always all smirking and smug as if he’s the most handsome man in the world._

_Well, technically, he is._

_Those emerald green eyes that were always shining with joy and wonder. His ever-bright smile and grin, showing his perfectly pearl white teeth. His stupidly attractive smirk, always plastered on his handsome face when I’m all flustered because of him._

_His adorable laughter, echoing inside the room and kept reverberating in your mind like a Taylor Swift song. He’s annoyingly gorgeous body, having the right amount of muscles and abs that simply made my knees go jelly._

_His wonderful singing voice that he blatantly shows off especially at me. His smart-ass lines and words, always causing my eyes to roll._

_Every little and big thing about him that I’ve probably memorized and loved is not calming in the simplest and most normal context of the word ‘calm’._

She grasps her bouquet of white daffodils and roses, her palms probably sweaty because her nerves were on fire.

As the door slowly opens, she starts walking with her heart wanting to escape her chest and probably run off to the man standing at the end of the altar.

Everyone went silent, turning all their eyes at her. They all had big smiles, seeing her in a white lace wedding gown. It had intricate designs along the sides and the middle as it cascades down on the floor, she was looking like a fairy tale princess.

_You’re more of like… a goddess, babe._

She remembered him telling her, a wild fire of blush spreading across her cheeks.

_It was during 3 rd year in high school, they were required to dress up as famous characters from literature._

_She refused to dress up as a princess, “It’s too cliché for me.” She explained to him, who shrugged as they made their way to their usual spot._

_And being her ever annoying and romantically sappy boyfriend of six months, “You’re right, you aren’t fit for a princess.”_

_She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “Then what am I fit for, Bartholomew Henry Allen?”_

_He flashes her a bright smile, lights up his already glowing handsome face, “I would say inside my arms but…”_

_“You’re more of like… a goddess, babe.” The man declares, moving closer to her rosy pink face and cheeks._

_She cleared her throat, “That was cute and surprisingly helpful.” The auburn-haired woman continued walking and feeling more embarrassed as she hears a hearty laughter beside her._

_It was no surprise that she arrived at school the next day, adorned in a white ensemble of a dress resembling an ancient goddess of Ice and Snow._

_She had a stark white wig that flowed down her back, lips painted a shade of blue, and wore a pair of blue contacts._

_Everyone was whispering and staring at her, as she walked inside the hallway._

_“Now that’s my goddess!” A familiar voice declares, causing her to turn around and watch a man with brown hair walks towards her with such confidence. He was wearing a robe resembling the ancient god, Hermes._

_His toned arms were displayed extravagantly, her breath almost snuffed as she gazed at his handsome face and amazing physique._

_“Cait, don’t drool.” He whispers, smirking as she playfully hits his arm._

_They walked further inside the hallway, all eyes on the god and goddess who were holding hands and looking like they would curse anyone who dares block their way._

_“Told you, you are a goddess. A goddess I won’t get tired of worshipping.” The man teases, wrapping his arm around her waist._

_Caitlin Snow ignores the remark but not her heart skipping a beat and the bright smile finishing her ‘divine’ look._

She giggles to herself, the fond memory that is a part of several more memories of sunshine, rainstorms, and rainbows with the man standing at the end of the altar.

As she continued her walk to the altar, each step had her heart beating rapidly like her ribcage was about to be broken and a runaway heart would be all over the news.

 _I’ve done numerous reports, research defense, operations, and even lobotomy but I guess none of those would really prepare you for your own wedding day._ The auburn-haired woman thought, glancing at their wedding guests.

Her eyes set upon a familiar man with long curly black hair that always looked so perfect in any time of the day. Despite the veil covering her vision, she swore that she could see his teasing smirk and the glint of his eye.

 _I told you so._ Caitlin hears Cisco Ramon’s familiar words about her and Barry getting married in the future. Just like how Felicity Smoak and Kara Danvers thought about it. Even Oliver Queen, with much convincing from Cisco and Felicity, joined on telling her those words.

She flashes a warm smile at him, who raises a thumbs up and quietly clapped his hands. _Calling him as our biggest shipper and supporter? That would be a HUGE understatement._

_“Cait, do you think yours and Barry’s love child would have green eyes like his or doe brown like yours?” Cisco asked back then during their 1 st year in Central City University._

_The auburn-haired woman sighs, “I don’t know. We’re not thinking of those things, Cisco. And please, I’m trying to understand the assigned pages of this manual that needs to be read.”_

_He rolled his eyes, “Not thinking of those things, yet. Please, you’re the smartest woman I know. You don’t need to do those readings, pfft.”_

_She rolled her eyes, “Don’t discourage me on reading this boring manual.”_

_“Cisco isn’t lying, babe.” Caitlin looks up and saw Bartholomew Henry Allen taking the empty seat between her and Cisco._

_“About what, Barry? How boring this manual and its contents?” She asked at her 2-year-old of a boyfriend._

_Barry grins at her, “About you being the smartest woman. And also, the most beautiful. Kindest. Sweetest. Cutest.”_

_“I’m still here, love birds.” Cisco pointed out, rolling his eyes at the things he had just heard._

_The pair laughed at his comment, “You and your sappiness, Mr. Allen.” She whispered to him with a small smile._

_He smirks at her and replies, “You and your irresistible beauty, Ms. Snow.” The two continued whispering at each other, completely ignoring Cisco who sighed in defeat but wore a smile at how cute his best friends looked together._

_“Cait?” She looks at Cisco, Barry went to his training for basketball and left the two of them inside the library._

_“Cisco?” Caitlin retorts, looking at the curly haired man who was grinning at her._

_“You and Barry would definitely be married in the future.” He tells her, whose eyes widened in surprise._

_The auburn-haired woman shakes her head, “How are you so sure? No one can tell the future, Cisco.”_

_“Yeah, it’s uncertain. But I just got this gut feeling that you and Barry would really end up together in the future. If you and him do get together, would I have the honors of telling the perfectionist Caitlin Snow, ‘I told you so.’ Can I??”_

_The man said with a big grin, Caitlin rolling her eyes, “Fine, you can.”_

_It wasn’t that she was against the idea of ending up with Barry in the future, she wanted that too but nothing was certain in the world and that scared her. Not knowing the future, she was just too afraid to hope._

_But a part in her already hoped for that, spending the rest of her life with Bartholomew Henry Allen._

She continues walking, remembering the two biggest yet most stupid fights of their relationship. They had fights over jealousy, misunderstanding, overthinking, and everything else in between. But, two stupid fights really stood out.

One involved someone standing outside the rain, waiting for the other to finish her club meeting. Two included someone falling asleep outside the locker room, waiting for other to finish his basketball training.

Caitlin shakes her head, gazing at the priest then at the man adorned in a white tuxedo looking like a dashing prince of some sorts.

 _No, not a prince, more of like a… Greek god._ She corrected herself, further boosting the man’s already sizeable ego. He was looking at her, no smirks, just a wide and bright smile directed at her. She noticed that his hands were intertwined, a sure sign of anxiousness and excitement together with the light tapping of his feet on the marble floor of the altar.

Doe brown and emerald green eyes met, evoking smiles at both owners and heart beating in sync.

_“Cait, are you alright? You were staring off to space during the whole meeting? Just like now…” A blonde-haired woman asks with concern, getting the auburn-haired woman’s attention._

_She offers a small smile, “Sorry, Kara. Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking of stuff.”_

_“Is it about Barry?” The other woman asks, raising her eyebrow and chuckling at the sigh released by Caitlin._

_“No. Yes. No. Actually, it’s about us. I messed up, really really bad.” She told Kara then explained the whole story._

_“So, you guys fought over what restaurant to eat at? You left him alone and hungry last night and went to your apartment? Without thinking that Barry came from training and was really hungry that’s why he wanted a burger, fries, wings, pizza, and a milkshake?” Kara asked, biting her lip and lightly shaking her head._

_The auburn-haired woman slumps her head down in shame, “I know and I refused because I wanted a salad. I mean, ugh. He probably hates me and would find another girl who’s more understanding and caring and loving and pretty and suited for him and—”_

_He’ll leave me… Caitlin thought sadly, head still pressed on the plastic arm chair._

_Kara sighed and pulled her friend for a tight and warm hug, “Hey, I think Barry’s not a guy like that. He won’t just break up with you over a, sorry, silly thing like that. You two always manage to fix and patch things up, you and Barry are really quite the pair.”_

_The auburn-haired woman sighs in the hug, “Thanks, Kara. I really needed that.”_

_After few minutes, Kara pulled away and smiled at her, “Just talk. It helps really. I got to go. I got a—”_

_“Date with Mike?” Caitlin finished her sentence, the blue-eyed woman releases a squeak, “N-N-No! Actually… Doesn’t matter! You and Barry fix your stuff. I’ve got to go. And it’s not a date with Mike, Snow. It’s not, I swear.” She said in rambles, picking up her stuff and quickly leaving the book organization meeting._

_Caitlin walks out of the room, holding her bag and gasped at the sight of Barry Allen wearing a gray hoodie and was standing outside the hallway, being drenched by the rain._

_“Hey you. We need to talk, I guess?” He starts and grins widely. She grabs hold of his arm, pulling the man towards the roof, “What… Why were you standing outside? In the middle of a rain? You’re going to get sick, Barry.”_

_He chuckles, “I was wearing my hoodie, Cait, I won—” He was cut off by a warm hug, “I’m sorry for last night, for everything I did to you last night. I’m a bad girlfriend.”_

_Barry releases a sigh, wrapping his arms around his girl, “You’re not a bad girlfriend, okay? You’re wonderful, amazing, beautiful, and my girl, Caitlin Snow. I forgive you, it’s just a stupid little fight. We’ve had bigger problems, and I won’t allow a silly salad to break us apart, alright?”_

_She laughs and sniffles, “I thought you would leave me.”_

_“Leave you? That would be the most stupid and reckless thing I would ever do. And I’ve done lot of reckless things, you already know almost all of it.” He said with a sigh._

_Caitlin chuckles, “Who knew a salad would try to break us apart, huh?”_

_“Something that only a “quite the pair” would face, huh?” He responds, rubbing her back soothingly._

_They stay like that for a while, “Want a salad?” “No, I’d rather eat a burger.” “I’d rather eat y—Ouch!”_

Caitlin releases a sigh, “Maybe we were really quite the pair.” Then a chuckle escapes the blushing bride’s mouth, continuing her walk as the man adorned in a white tuxedo holds his breath.

 _I’m the luckiest man alive, I’m convinced._ Barry Allen mutters to himself, palms sweaty and every nerve on fire as remains calm and just let his eyes marvel at the walking wonder inside the church.

“She’s going to be my wife, that brilliant woman who had the full attention of all our wedding guests. She’s gonna be my wife, my happily ever after, my lifeline, my Mrs. Allen. She’s that woman and I’m so happy that she is that woman.” He quietly rambles to himself, his toothy grin decorating his handsome face.

_“Allen, are you alright?” Bartholomew Henry Allen walks away from the training team, completely exasperated and frustrated. He simply nods at his coach, “Just needed a time out, Coach. Go on without me.”_

_He slumps down on the metal bench, drinking and soaking himself with water. “Hey, you sure you’re fine, man?” Oliver Queen approaches him, arms crossed on his chest and brows furrowed in concern._

_Barry manages a curt nod, “Yeah, man. Just tired.” The archery team captain nods his head, “Of?” “Everything, man.”_

_“Even with Caitlin?” Oliver asks with a raised eyebrow causing Barry to sigh and shake his head, “No. I’ll never get tired of Caitlin. It’s just that, I fell asleep on our movie date last week. It was after a heavy training and I totally forgot I promised her that I’ll go accompany her.”_

_Barry puts his head on his hands, “I went to the cinemas, I built up the courage to say I can’t go but seeing how wide and bright her smile was… I backed out man. Guess who didn’t get to finish that romance movie’s ending or even it’s climax, I think. God. She probably hates me.”_

_Oliver chuckles quietly, “You laughing at me is not helping, Queen.”_

_“Sorry. It’s just, wow, is that what’s distracting you from the game? You falling asleep from the movie. Wow, Barry, that’s really a huge problem for the two of you.” Barry frowned at his sarcasm and rolled his eyes._

_The other man offers a small grin, “You and Caitlin have been through a lot, remember? Much bigger and more complex problems than falling asleep inside the cinema and arguing over burgers and salads.”_

_“How di—” “Kara told Felicity then she told me.” Oliver explained at the ashamed and frustrated stupor of Barry Allen._

_“Point is; a problem like this shouldn’t lead you to so much overthinking, man. Caitlin might be angry or offended but won’t leave you, please, she should’ve earlier.”_

_“Heyyy!” Barry sent a glare towards Oliver, who laughs and shrugs, “Get your head back in the game, Allen. I don’t want to lose a hundred bucks on betting on you just because you’re preoccupied with falling asleep on your girlfriend.”_

_The blond-haired man walks away with a teasing smirk, “Sometimes I really don’t why you became one of my best friends.” Barry mumbles as he jogs back to his training._

_Barry steps out of the locker room, wearing a black shirt paired with grey cotton shorts. His hair was slightly wet, still fresh from a warm and relaxing shower._

_“I could go for some…” He didn’t finish his thought, emerald eyes setting upon a sleeping figure on the bench outside the gymnasium._

_He rushes to the woman, “Cait? What, what are you doing here?” Barry gazes at how cute his girlfriend looked like right now._

_Comparing to her a sleeping angel or goddess would be a huge understatement… He thought with a smile, his finger gently rubbing the auburn-haired woman’s cheek._

_She scrunches her nose and releases a sound of protest, the man chuckling lightly. Caitlin slowly opened her eyes then looked at Barry, eyes widening in surprise._

_“Barry!” She sits up and pulls the man into a warm hug, a bright smile on her face._

_“What were you doing here? Not that I’m complaining.” Barry asks her, noticing how tired she looked. She smiles at him, “Can’t I surprise my boyfriend?”_

_“Even if that said boyfriend fell asleep during your movie date?” Barry retorted with a sheepish smile._

_The auburn-haired woman laughs and shook her head, “Yes. To be completely honest, I didn’t enjoy the movie. It was too boring for me, I guess. The book was better, as usual.”_

_He was confused, brows knitted together, “Then why did you insisted on watching it?”_

_“I thought it’ll be worth it and do justice for the book but I guess I was wrong. See, I do get wrong.” Caitlin shrugs and sticks her tongue out at him._

_He chuckles, “Then, you forgive me for falling asleep?”_

_She nods, “Of course. The movie was boring and you were tired from training, sorry for pushing you into watching that awful adaptation. Besides, I enjoyed playing with your hair and lightly poking your cheek.”_

_Barry laughs at his girlfriend, “You know, you can really be weird at times.”_

_She rolls her eyes, “I know, you better go get another girlfriend huh?”_

_He smirks at her, “As if I could find someone better than you. I guess I really overthought that you’ll break up with me just because I fell asleep with that goddamn movie.”_

_Caitlin giggles and places her palm over her boyfriend’s cheek, rubbing it lightly with her thumb, “That would be a very stupid mistake to do. You know how weird that we are overthinking ‘salad’ and ‘boring movies’ would break us apart. Like, we’re such a weird pair, Mr. Allen.”_

_He shakes his head, “No, we’re not weird. You’re the weird one, Ms. Snow. Ouch! Kidding.”_

_Barry moves closer to her face, “We’re just quite the pair, Ms. Snow.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more, Mr. Allen.” She replies with a bright smile. They stare at each other, smiling and giggling while slowly moving to each other closer._

_“Can we go eat now? I’m starving, Cait.” He whispers, their lips inches apart._

_She playfully smacks his shoulder, “Such a tease.”_

_The man with green eyes laughs loudly, “I’m keeping a promise, remember?” picking up Caitlin bridal style much to the woman’s surprise._

_“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I can walk!” Caitlin squeaks cutely._

_“Caitlin Snow, for now, yes you can.” He replies with a wolfish grin, then laughing loudly as her face slowly becomes a mixture of pink and red._

Caitlin reaches the altar, face decorated with a beautiful smile and eyes glistened with tears of endless joy and happiness. She extends her hand, grabbed by a warm and familiar hand that she knew all too well to whom it belongs.

Her heartbeat was quick once more, as if this was an exhilarating day of sports and not a wedding. The man smiles at her widely, “Hey, you. Finally made it to the end.”

She giggles lightly, “I think this is not the end. I believe this is just the beginning.”

Barry smiles at his bride, “Are you both ready?” The priest asks with a calm smile to the pair, who looks at each other.

“Yes, we’re ready to begin.” They replied in sync, like how they were for the past six years and counting.

**I, Caitlin, take you Barry, as my husband forever and always. I promise to be with you through everything that we will face as we share our lives together forever and always. Today would be the start of my promise of love to you, tomorrow would be the first day of our shared life and love, and everyday would be an adventure with you. I will love, trust, and cherish you with every piece of my soul and heart.**

**I, Barry, take you Caitlin, as my wife forever and always. I promise to hold your hand tightly and to never let go as we navigate this world together, forever and always. I promise to never let that radiant smile of yours to disappear from today, tomorrow, the next day; I would always make you smile in any way I can. I will always choose you no matter what the universe throws at our way, you’ll always be my choice.**

**We’re quite the pair, through the ups and downs, I swear to love you always.**

“You may kiss the bride.” The priest said, watching as Caitlin slowly faced her husband. His hands softly grabbed the veil and lifted it, revealing the teary eyed yet breathtaking face of his wife, “You’re messing up your make up, Cait. Stop crying.”

Barry told her, chuckling as she sniffled and released a giggle, “Just kiss me already, Mr. Allen.”

He smiles at her, “I’ve kept my promise, Mrs. Allen.” Her arms wrap around his neck as Barry pulled her closer by her waist, tilting her lightly and finally pressing his lips on hers, the crowd clapping loudly and cheering for Mr. and Mrs. Allen.

* * *

Caitlin was smiling to herself, putting on Barry’s discarded white long sleeve shirt from the floor. She stood up, the shirt looking like a dress ending mid-thigh, and started combing her hair.

“Cait? Come back to bed, please. I miss you already.” A shirtless man complains, lightly patting the empty space on their king size bed, his eyes still closed.

The auburn-haired woman rolls her eyes and sits at the edge of the bed, “You’ve been that needy since we were in high school, Barry. I guess some things never change.”

She notices him scrunching his face as he slowly opened his eyes, gazing at her with such tender eyes filled with love. He releases an exasperated sigh, “Wow, my shirt looks better on you. The world is so unfair.” Barry complains, eyes having a feast at the luscious cream legs displayed by his stupid shirt that looks gorgeous on his wife.

Caitlin chuckles and lays back on the bed, a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to himself. He snuggles to her like a cat, “Barry, we’ve been together since high school. How did we not get tired of seeing each other’s face?”

The man looks up and plants a chaste kiss on her lips, “Because you won’t get tired of seeing the face of someone you love with all of your being.”

She smiles at his sappiness, “Besides, a handsome face like mine will get you tired of seeing? In what universe would that happen? Nowhere, to be honest.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes, “The huge ego is evident throughout high school, college, and even now in our married life.”

Barry grins at her, “That’s not the only thing that is huge and you know it, Cait.”

She coughed, “You and your dirty—Bartholomew Henry—Ahhh, keep doing that. Oh.”

_A lifetime with this man, was truly and wondrously what I wished for since he got my heart skipping a beat._

Caitlin Snow – Allen smiled at the thought, dancing inside a brightly lit room inside the arms of Bartholomew Henry Allen; the pair were celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary.

_With every step I take,_

_Every breath I intake,_

_I stop fearing the world,_

_Knowing that I have your hold._

_The unknown sounds less scary,_

_As I know that your hand is holding mine,_

_Tightly and never wanting to let go,_

_I am ready for this life with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :-)


End file.
